


Alone in Sanctuary

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post Borderlands 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: I'm back (sort of) my mind is convoluted and with BL 3 coming to Epic (soon on steam?) I'm kinda thrilled, and disappointed at the same time because of Epic. Anyway, please do enjoy. Will update and edit soon.





	1. Home is where the bad memories are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back (sort of) my mind is convoluted and with BL 3 coming to Epic (soon on steam?) I'm kinda thrilled, and disappointed at the same time because of Epic. Anyway, please do enjoy. Will update and edit soon.

Dust settled as a pair of heavy boots landed on Pandora soil. It has been years since Maya left the planet to find her Siren heritage. Something Lilith avoided long after meeting her.

“You goin’ somewhere?” A thick accented man asked as Maya removed her hood. Blue and black flowing down her shoulders. “Sanctuary” Maya replied, surveying the environment around her. “First time on Pandora?” the man asked as he noticed her eyes wandering around.

“No” Maya shook, “Been here before, actually I was working with the Raiders before” Maya replied lowly as she stared back at the man. “Oh, the Crimson Raiders, yeah?” the accented man replied in delight.

“Yeah, those Raiders” Maya replied, noticing the man’s change in tune. “Then let’s go back home then” the man stood up as he grabbed his keys.

“Come, step inside the bus, let’s go back to Sanctuary” the man beamed as Maya entered the vehicle.

“The name’s Marcus, yours?” Marcus introduced as he watched the road. “Maya, Vault Hunter… was a Vault Hunter” Maya replied only to watch Marcus look back at her.

“YOU? A Vault Hunter? HAH!” Marcus laughed as he noticed Maya’s arm. “A siren I presume” He guessed as Maya nodded. “It has been long child” He laughed as Maya smiled. “Yeah, too long” she chuckled as she watched the road in the window.

“You’re that Siren gal that’s been with that Dahl soldier, yes?” He asked as he heard Maya hum in agreement. “I guess you didn’t know what happened to him?” Marcus looked back to see Maya shift in her seat.

“What happened to him?” Maya asked, her voice raised in concern. “Oh, nothing much really, that kid’s been doin’ well in Sanctuary” Marcus nodded. “He’s been well, but not that well after let’s just say ‘a certain’ woman left him very broken” Marcus chuckled as he shifted gears.

Maya remembered that night.

“ _So, you’re just gonna up and leave us?”_ Axton hissed as he watched Maya pack her bags.

_“You fucking know I don’t have to stay here after Jack died, I have to find more of my powers”_ Maya spat as she zipped her bag.

_“I can help you do that, but you kept shutting me off, Fuckin’ hell Maya, you’re selfish”_ He slammed his fist at the wall

“ _I’m the one who’s selfish?”_ Maya repeated, slightly enraged. “ _Yeah, you always think that your fancy shmancy siren powers will do everything for you”_ Axton spat back as he felt her fist hit his cheek.

_“This fancy shmancy powers of mine saved your useless ass more than you can ever count, you asshole, what made you think that I have to stick around just because I put down my walls and let you fuck me silly in a bed and pretend that you care about me.”_ Maya vehemently replied as she slung the bag in her shoulder, this stunned Axton as he didn’t even feel the need to stop Maya from leaving.

“FUCK!” Maya grunted as she clenched her fists, ‘the idiot never got over me’ she whispered to herself.

“We’re in Sanctuary” Marcus beamed a gold flashed smile as he opened the door.

This was it, Maya thought to herself as she stepped back in to the last place where she left a man broken and friends behind.


	2. Return for Nothing (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Siren walks into a bar, searching for someone who she thinks is missing only to find that the missing person she's looking for is just somewhere in the corner.

Maya noticed a big change in Sanctuary, starting off with the place being grounded again, guess Sanctuary doesn’t need plan B anymore now that Jack’s dead, Maya mused as she walked and slowly drinking in the environment like it was her first time before.

Now that her Sanctuary reminisce is over, Maya had thought to herself ‘if I was a thirsty tourist, where would I be?” a bulb shone on top of her head as she strode towards the nearest Bar.

Like a prodigal child, Maya had once entered her neon red entrance, her neon red environment and the blaring music typical to hear from her sole proprietor, a mother that everyone wants, but can’t afford, her name was like a memory nobody wants to forget.

“ _What’ll it be sugar?”_ a sultry voice called as Maya turned her head to the counter. As soon as Maya and the bar lady’s eyes had a good look at each other, the Bar Lady beamed a welcome smile and handed her a bottle of her coldest beer.

“ _Welcome back, Maya”_ Moxxi greeted as she watched Maya approach the counter. “ _Been a while, your hair… it grew, good for you”_ She awed as Maya sat at the nearest seat. “Yeah” Maya sighed as her lips kissed the bottle’s opening.

“God I missed drinking here” Maya smiled as her parched throat was sated by the bitter drink. “ _Ah, memories, memories, It has been five years, yes?”_ Moxxi asked as she handed another bottle to Maya.

“Five years and I think I’ve returned to my home planet for nothing” Maya frowned as she took a huge gulp from her beer. “ _So, what did you find?”_ Moxxi questioned, flashing a raised eyebrow. “Nothing much, only dead ends about Sirens” Maya responded as she wiped her lips. “Only that there should only be 6 sirens that should Exist in one place, one more and it will be enough to level a planet” Maya uttered as she continued drinking.

“My turn to ask” Maya said as she shifted her seat face forward to Moxxi as if whispering. “Have you seen him?” she inquired as Moxxi sighed. “ _I haven’t seen him since you left sugar, he only shows up when he’s needed, but other than that, Soldier-boy’s been Missin’ in Action”_

“This is all my fault” Maya mumbled as she stood up from her seat, “I’ll look around” She waved off as she left the Bar. “ _Oh, Maya”_ Moxxi called out as Maya stopped walking. “ _If you ever find him, please don’t put the blame on him, just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll understand”_ Moxxi said as Maya continued heading out.

As Maya stepped out the bar, her shoulder bumped into the shoulder of a man coated in full climbing gear “Oof, sorry” Maya brushed her shoulder off as she stared at the man.

“Yeah, don’t mention it” the stranger said as he continued on his way. As soon as the stranger entered, a sense of familiarity shook Maya from her thoughts, “Have we met somewhere?” Maya queried as she stared at the stranger’s imposing figure. “No” the stranger stoically replied. “o-oh, sorry” Maya nodded as she started trudging towards the Raider’s HQ.


	3. The Stranger (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter is the man that felt a love lost

Axton had perfected his skills as a commando, killing men, monsters, machine and beasts without the assistance of his trusty ‘girlfriend’ the Sabre turret that he once stole from a Dahl Armory before his dated execution.

An old Dahl assault rifle, a TMP and his combat axe were the only essentials he took in his job to find an engineer situated in the Three Thorns. Crimson Raiders told him that this Engineer worked with Hyperion once and he lived in the peak of Three Thorns.

Surveying the peak, he noticed a shack northwest of his position. Drawing his TMP and tossing a timed grenade, Axton slowly approached the shack and observed the movements of his target. Walking back and forth in a paranoid pace, the target noticed that his proximity alarm went off.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” the engineer screamed as he set off his Hyperion issue turrets. “Where are you shooting at you idiot?” Axton asked as his hidden decoy worked. Kicking the door, the last thing the commando heard was the screams of the Engineer, pleading for his life as fifteen bullets made his brain a snug home.

“Fucks sake this is too easy” Axton sighed as he took a swig from a flask. “Time to go back” he said as he slid down the slope.

Hours had passed and Axton parked his buggy in front of Sanctuary’s gates. Boots landing on the ground, Axton found himself back to Sanctuary.

Sanctuary. It was the last place he would want to be in, considering this is where Maya left him broken and a husk of his former self. The only time he went back here is to inquire about a new job request, get a drink and sleep, if he had his way he would have left this planet but if it wasn’t for his new found reputation as a jack of all trades he would have caught the next ship out of Pandora.

“You saw the Engineer?” Gaige asked as she watched the commando enter. “Yeah, half a pistol clip lodged in his brain” He gruffly replied behind his snow mask as Gaige grimaced in disgust, “I’m just reporting in, I’ll be heading out later, right now I need a drink and some sleep.”

‘I kinda miss Sanctuary after being away for a few weeks or months on end’ Axton thought to himself as he kept his hands on his pocket.

Without paying attention, a voice grunted as his shoulder bumped against another shoulder. “oof, sorry” the voice apologized as Axton stared.

“Yeah, don’t mention it, I didn’t see you there” Axton voice still muffled by his mask. Stepping closer to Moxxi’s bar, his ears heard another question. “Have we met before?” she asked as Axton replied with a gruff “No”

“Oh, sorry” the woman apologized as he nodded and headed in.


	4. Believable Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to live long because of a lie or lie to live long?

“Oh, hello handsome” Moxxi greeted as Axton sat in front of her counter. “Yeah, hi” Axton lazily greeted back as he removed the hood and mask he was wearing. “Been freezing my balls off for a paranoid engineer” he grumbled as Moxxi handed him a bottle of beer.

“Oh, exhausted are we?” Moxxi mused as her hand snaked over the soldier’s gloved hand. “I can help you… rest” She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows garnering a chuckle from the commando “I’d take that offer if I wasn’t that tired, maybe next time baby” Axton nodded as he drank his beer.

“By the way, she’s back” Moxxi said as Axton finally finished his drink. “Oh yeah?” He asked, “She’s been searching for you” Moxxi replied as she gasped in surprise to see Axton slam his fist in her table. “She should bother looking for someone else. Her search for her little ancient history didn’t go her way, now she’s back to fuckin bother me eh? If you ever see her here, tell her to bother someone else” he replied, voice low with restraint anger making Moxxi look in concern.

“I’m sorry I had to mention her again” Moxxi apologized as Axton sighed, “Nah, I should be the one apologizin’, I’m just too tired and hearing that news just made me more out of the weather” he replied while pinching the bridge of his nose as he drank a shot from his bottle.

“I’m off to bed” Axton waved as the bar lady still shot him a concerned stare, “That help I told you is still a standing offer if you want it” Moxxi replied as her smile became a façade from her concerned look.

‘Bed sounds tempting enough’ Axton thought as he walked back to headquarters being sleep deprived in the middle of Pandora is exhausting enough and now the thought of Maya looking for him was more agony that he could expect.

“Long time Ax” Salvador greeted loud as the commando blankly stared at him “hm” he grunted while he removed his jacket. “Hey, come upstairs, we have someone who wants to talk to you” the dwarf motioned his thumb up as he headed upstairs.

A strained sigh escaped Axton’s mouth as he struggled removing his jacket as his sore and exhausted body made it heavier by the second.

Heavy tired steps thudded the concrete stairs as Axton slowly entered the command room.

“ _Hey Ax”_ A voice called out, as soon as Axton scanned the room, his tired face grimaced in anger as Maya smiled in front of him. “ _Long time no see”_ she greeted as she motioned her hand a wave of hello.

“ _It’s been too long and I wanted to talk…”_ Axton angrily cut her off with a fist to the desk “about what? Your tales of adventure? Oh please Maya spare me this, I’m not interested with whatever bullshit you’re going to say” Axton spat.

“Hey, don’t be like that” Gaige retorted as Axton shifted his tired and angry gaze towards her “She left **us** , kid, she comes in here like we even mattered to her, but five years ago, she was **more** than ready to forget about all of us, all of the friends she made, hell even me, the only person that took everything in his time to fucking love her” Axton ranted.

“ _Look, I know I was wrong, every day and every night I regret choosing to leave, but here I am now, why can’t you just stop and listen?”_ Maya pleaded, tears slowly forming in her eyes. “Listen?” Axton replied, his eyes turned furious “To what? More lies?” He answered as his fist turned white from his anger.

“If you’re gonna lie your way out of this, please make it more believable, you got them to believe you, but I ain’t stupid” the commando concluded as he dragged his tired self out. “You should have never came back here” he snarled as he left.

“Ouch” Salvador hissed in between his teeth as the two ladies looked at him. “What?” he shrugged as he stared back.

“Hey, what’s with him?” Mordecai questioned as he entered the command room. “Oh, sorry” He shot an apologetic stare as the three silently stared at him. “Oh, hey chica” Mordecai waved greeting the blue haired siren, still trying and failing to grasp the tense environment.

“Fuck” Axton cursed as he laid down his bunk bed, “Some shitty day huh?” Axton told himself as he tried closing his eyes and sleep.

_“Maya, please don’t leave me”_

“ _Maya I… I can change, baby please come back”_

_“Maya please love me back”_

_“Maya...”_

_“Maya Please…”_

_“MAYA!”_

Axton groaned as he shook himself awake, his body was ready to leave Sanctuary, but he's emotionally drained since last night. Maybe a good shower could change that sour mood, he thought to himself.

The refreshing water did little to improve his mood the moment the thought of Maya entered his mind.

‘Would you stop thinking about her? She had a choice and she didn’t choose us’ Axton slapped himself as he wore his worn out jacket.


	5. The Comforting Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to believe a bitter lie or accept a comforting truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost within the story I was making, it was my fault for not making notes, sorry I got really busy lately.

Stepping out of the room, Axton noticed and tried to ignore Maya who was leaning on the wall. “Still calling for my name?” Maya asked as she watched Axton walk past her. “Ax, please talk to me” She called out but the soldier still ignored her.

“Axton please, I know you hate me, but would you just let me talk?” Maya pleaded as she walked in front of the soldier. “Alright” Axton conceded as he looked at the siren straight in the eye. “You wanna lie your way out, Fine then. I’m all ears” he sarcastically added as he folded his hands.

“Call it lies all you want Ax, but all I want is for you to understand that I didn’t know what I was doing back then” Maya reasoned out as she watched Axton’s face darken in anger, “I always thought you didn’t understand but you did, and I didn’t realize it the moment I board that shuttle” the siren’s voice cracked tears running down her cheeks.

“Now yer cryin’? I never thought you’d cry your way just for me to believe more of your fuckin’ lies Maya” Axton spat as he walked past her, his shoulder bumping against hers. “What kind of apology do you want Ax? Just tell me, please” Maya implored as she continued crying. ”Stop lying, leave me alone and forget we ever met” He looked back one last time before leaving.

“Alright” she whispered in between sobs. “I’ll leave, but please answer me this” She said making the soldier stop. “Did you really love me?” Maya asked as she watched the soldier turn. “Does it even matter?” He replied, “PLEASE ANSWER IT!” She screamed surprising the soldier.

“NO!” Axton retorted, “I should be the one asking that question” He snapped back as he pushed Maya to the wall, “Tell me Maya, without lying, Did **YOU** even love me?” he asked, his finger poking the siren.

Silence filled the halls as the two stared down. “I did” Maya whispered as she tried holding the soldier by his shoulders. “I didn’t hear you loud and clear” He mocked, his finger tapping the side of his ear.

“YES! I did love you” Maya screamed as she felt the soldier’s hand snake to the small of her back. “Good” He gruffly whispered as he kissed the Siren’s neck.

Maya moaned as she was lifted up to the air, her legs locking in between the soldier’s hips as she felt his stubble tickle her. “We’ll talk later about this” He whispered in between kisses as Maya half smiled.

The two stared down what felt like an eternity as Maya felt her heart flutter. “C-can we start over? I mean from the top?” Maya timidly asked as she felt the soldier release his hold on her nape. “Dunno, It’s been five fucking years” The soldier groaned as he felt her legs release his sides.

“Then let’s make that five years’ worth hmm?” Maya smiled as she kissed the soldier’s cheek. “How about a drink?” she suggested as she motioned his head towards the exit of the building.

"Oh I have a better idea" Axton wagged his eyebrows as he carried the Siren back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, please do press Kudos, possibly follow the story or me is up to you. Comments, suggestions and questions are entertained and that's it. as usual, have a nice day and enjoy reading.


End file.
